SUNSET
by MingMin
Summary: Kau tahu kenapa aku memikirkanmu setiap kali melihat sunset?/Kau tau, aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini /HAEHYUK/boys love/oneshoot


**Author : ****MingMin**

**Cast:** Lee Donghae (Donghae SuJu) & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk SuJu),

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: HaeHyuk Couple, **Don't Like Don't Read.**

**SUNSET**

* * *

Sore itu, dua orang namja tengah duduk di tepi sebuah pantai di Mokkpo,kota kelahiran mereka untuk menikmati sunset yang hampir setiap hari mereka lihat. Namun sesering apapun mereka melihat sunset mereka tak akan bosan, karena setiap sunset memiliki makna tersendiri bagi mereka.

Sepanjang angin akan berhembus, selalu ada cerita tentang perasaan dua orang namja itu. Sunset akan menunggunya dalam waktu yang singkat, namun sang sunset akan dengan setia muncul setiap harinya untuk menemani mereka.

"Saat aku melihat sunset, aku selalu memikirkanmu." ucap seorang namja manis pada namja tampan disebelahnya.

Namja tampan itupun menoleh dan memberi tatapan tak mengerti kepada namja manis itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memikirkanmu setiap kali melihat sunset?" tanya namja manis itu.

Namja tampan yang notabene kekasih namja manis itu tak menjawab, toh sebentar lagi pasti namja manis itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Karena sunset seperti dirimu, pendiam, namun menghangatkan. Aku tetap suka berada di sini bersamamu meski kau diam saja, karena aku tau dibalik sikapmu itu kau adalah seseorang yang hangat." Kata namja manis itu.

"Kau tau, aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini ", sahut namja tampan disebelahnya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan kekasihnya.

"Ne aku tau,sekarang mari kita menikmati kebersamaan ini dan membuat satu kenangan lagi bersama sunset sebelum kau pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu besok." sang namja manis itu tersenyum tanpa menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memeluk namja manis disebelahnya sembari mengelus helaian surai coklat kemerahan milik kekasihnya.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, pasti sunset membuatku merasa dipenuhi kenangan dan rasa rindu akan dirimu,Hae."

Donghae, namja tampan itu memegang pundak kekasihnya dan menatap matanya.

"Walaupun aku tak bersamamu, namun yakinlah bahwa hatiku hanya untukmu. Apabila kau merindukanku, lihatlah sunset setiap menjelang senja, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dimana aku berada. Dan hal itulah yang akan mengikat perasaan kita untuk saling percaya akan rasa cinta ini,Hyukkie." Dongahe lalu mengecup bibir plum milik kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tanpa nafsu ataupun rasa ingin mendominasi, hanya sekedar ciuman sebagai penyalur rasa cinta satu sama lain. Hyukjae,namja manis itu membalas ciuman sang kekasih untuk mengingatkannya akan ciuman yang akan dia rindukan entah untuk berapa lama.

Donghae melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap ke dalam orbs kelam yang entah sejak kapan telah membuatnya terpikat dan jatuh akan pesonanya.

"Bersabarlah dan tunggulah aku, seperti kau sabar menunggu sunset. Percayalah bahwa aku akan kembali hanya untukmu." Ucap Donghae seraya mengelus pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menyentuh kedua tangan yang membingkai wajah manisnya. "Aku akan menunggumu dan menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu hae. Karena aku tak akan bisa dan tak akan mampu berpaling darimu. Kau adalah segalannya bagiku."  
Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang milik Donghae. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Saranghae nae Hyukkie, jeongmal saranghae,tunggulah aku." Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Nado saranghae,Hae. Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu…disini." Hyukjae tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum saat akan berpisah dengan kekasihnya untuk waktu yang lama. Tak ada tangisan, dan tak ada kesedihan. Yang ada hanya senyuman tulus dan tatapan hangat yang terpancar dari kedua namja itu, sehangat sunset yang akan senantiasa memancarkan sinar kasih sayang dan kerinduan untuk mempersatukan cinta mereka.

FIN

**MingMin's note:**

**Annyeonghaseyo MingMin imnida. Para readers sekalian. Ini merupakan ff yang pertama kali kami publish. Ne, ff ini dibuat oleh 2 orang fujhosi akut yang kurang berpengalaman dalam membuat ff , jadi mian klo ff yang kami buat kurang bagus. Untuk para readers , boleh dong kami minta review. Sekalian untuk masukan di ff kami selanjutnya. Kamsahamnida ^_^**


End file.
